


不曾离去/Never apart

by Feuerlicht



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerlicht/pseuds/Feuerlicht
Summary: 在漫长的人生中，他想要寻找一个人。我想，他现在应该找到了。他想要纪念的那个人，一直在他心中。不曾离去。





	不曾离去/Never apart

｛壹｝  
神原光。  
父亲说，这个名字是为了纪念一个人。我无数次缠着问他，那个人是谁，他只是笑笑，说：“你见都没见过，说了你也不知道。”  
我不甘认输，撅着嘴抗议：“肯定是你以前暗恋的人，我要去告诉妈妈！”  
自鸣得意地看着他讨好或是无奈的苦笑，很顺利地从他手中得到五百円作为零（feng）用（kou）钱（fei）。  
我拿这五百円买了我最喜欢的漫画。漫画连载了很多年，追到后来意兴阑珊，就不再看了。  
我永远都不会知道故事的结局会怎样。  
就像我从不知道他心里住的到底是谁。

 

｛贰｝  
父亲常常一人盯着一部老式手机发呆，一看就是大半天。  
“老爸你不都有那——么高级的手机了吗，怎么那老古董还留着呀。”我窜到他身后，攀上他的背，隔空比划着。  
他还是笑笑，揉了揉我的头发，却什么也没说。  
我偷偷打开那个手机看过，里面没有电话卡，没有什么奇怪的可用于八卦的短信，只有通讯录里五个人，但只存了名字，没有号码。  
那几个名字我大都知道，常听父亲提起，有几个还见过面。都是父亲最好的朋友，然而最近似乎也渐渐不怎么联系了。  
但唯有一个人我一点印象也没有。  
从未听父亲提及，从未见过面，甚至无法感知他的存在，而通讯录上的名字便成了他存在过的唯一证明。

 

｛叁｝  
小时候看动画片，父亲时常会陪我一起看。看那些主人公的冒险故事。  
我也曾十分向往能像他们那样，拯救世界，做一个大英雄。  
父亲看了，总是会笑道：“这有什么难的。”  
小时候血气方刚，中二病发，不服气地反驳道：“拯救世界什么的你行吗？”  
但现在回想起来，他那语气，似乎不像是不屑，而是自豪。  
就像他自己也亲身经历过这样一场大冒险，当过一个英雄一样。  
怎么可能。我马上把这个中二又荒诞的假设枪毙掉了。  
而他当时却直直盯着屏幕，看得津津有味，目光柔和了些许，唇畔也似乎挂着笑意，不知道是不是我的错觉。

 

｛肆｝  
父亲平时大大咧咧的，生活不拘小节，东西都随便丢，为此母亲也教训过他好多遍。  
但他书桌旁有一个小抽屉，里面的东西总是摆放得整整齐齐。或许只是因为东西少而不显得凌乱吧。  
一副老旧的护目镜，一根老旧的头巾，包括他那部老旧的手机，还有，一张泛黄的六人相片。  
护目镜是父亲的，以前觉得新鲜戴了几天耍酷，后来没兴趣了就还给他了；头巾我在这之前没有见到过，但看他这般珍重，应该也是很重要很重要的东西；相片上人的面容早已难以分辨，但从大致的动作中看得出他们关系很好。  
那是他们的青春，是我至今无法勾勒的青春。  
但后来，再次打开那个抽屉，却发现那根头巾不见了。  
我问他怎么回事。  
他说，不是人间的东西，看了只会徒增伤感，不如眼不见为净。  
当记忆的载体超出其原本的作用时，远不如直截了当用心去铭记，他大概是这么想的。

 

｛伍｝  
其实，父亲还是挺宠我的。想玩什么想吃什么他基本都会依我。但若被母亲发现，总是催促着我快去写作业，然后板着脸对父亲说：“别太宠着他了！”  
这时，他总会愣一愣，似乎在回忆些什么，然后突然就变了脸色，站到了母亲那一边，催我写作业。  
我泪汪汪地看向他求助，却发现他的眼神有些空洞，有些迷离。  
像是在思念着谁，又像是为了弥补什么遗憾。

 

｛陆｝  
听信也叔叔说，父亲挺晚结的婚，本来还打算一辈子打光棍，说什么一个人不是挺好，为什么偏要和别人绑在一起，但后来被家里人催得没办法，才把终身大事给办了。  
但我觉得，这在他心里应该不算是终身大事。  
他最在乎的是什么，其实我也不知道。  
据说，父亲与母亲结婚前，好像确实有认认真真谈过一次恋爱，那段时间他人特别精神，做什么都特有干劲，跟打了鸡血似的。家里人让他把那姑娘带回家看看，他却执意不肯，总是找各种理由推脱搪塞。只是，他们后来好像分开了，于是他整个人就变得极度消沉。甚至辞了工作，整天把自己关在屋里。  
父亲一心想要纪念的人，是她吗？  
“那个人……叫什么？”  
“我不是很清楚，他从没向我们提过。”信也叔叔突然放低了音量，对我耳语道，“我不敢确定这两件事有没有必然的联系，大概差不多分手的时候，他小时候的死党去世了。对他而言真的是非常非常大的打击。”  
我几乎惊呼出声，原本想追问下去，却终究因为震惊而没能问出口。父亲原来是早早经历过生离死别的人，我从来不知道这一点。

 

｛柒｝  
母亲去得比较早，父亲也没有再娶。  
后来我去外地工作，回家的次数越来越少，父亲也一直都是一个人。  
但我唯一能肯定的是，他一直不喜欢一个人。  
有几次回家，他有意无意地提及我的婚事。  
“诶老爸，你自己都那么晚结的婚，我碰上心仪的自然会追到手，你急什么。”  
“你这臭小子，还不是担心日后没人照顾你！”  
“安啦安啦，就算没人照顾我也能活得很好。”  
可到头来我却爱上了一个男人，爱得无可救药。我知道某种程度上我对不起他，但偏偏又无法自拔。  
当我怀着必死之心想他坦白时，他出乎意料地没有什么过激的反应，只是看着我一本正经地问：“你真的爱他吗？”  
我点头。  
“想清楚了？”  
我又点头。  
“不会后悔？”  
“绝对不会。”  
他突然露出一个释然的表情：“那就在一起吧，千万不要做让自己后悔的事。”  
我很惊讶，惊讶到几乎以为这只是梦境。他拍拍我的肩，而后默然地一言不发。肩膀上传来的重量告诉我这不是梦。  
当时险些饮泣出声的我未及多想，然而如今回想起来，却万分不解为何他如此轻易便答应。  
不要留下遗憾，不要让自己后悔。他应该是这么想的，或许是因为不想让我重蹈覆辙。  
重蹈谁的覆辙？他的吗？

 

｛捌｝  
当我得知父亲病重连忙赶回家的时候，家里还有另一个人。  
泉阿姨。父亲的死党之一。  
他们在房内聊着，门半掩着，我本想敲门进去，听见他们对话的内容时又收回了手。  
“泉，你还是回去吧，不用天天都来看我。”  
“那怎么行，你这样叫我怎么放心。”  
“什么放心不放心的，都是快要死的人了。”  
“胡说！你怎么会死！”  
“死了也没什么不好，这样就可以见到他了，只是放心不下阿光这孩子。”  
“这么多年了，你还是忘不了他吗……”

 

｛玖｝  
父亲终是随着母亲的脚步去了，生前千叮咛万嘱咐墓碑一定要立在那个地方。  
当时很不解，但也没太在意。  
后来我和我爱人一起去扫墓，看见一人正离去，墨色中夹杂着几缕银丝，脸庞的轮廓柔和内敛，背影微微有些佝偻，步伐沉稳而坚定。  
时隔多年我还是认出了他，木村辉一，父亲生前的挚友之一，儿时见过几面，记得他总是挂着淡淡的笑意，而笑容的背后却又似乎隐藏着几分深沉的意味。  
不知出于什么原因，我没有叫住他，打扰他，只是目送着他渐行渐远。  
捡起飘落在地的花朵，抬头看见旁边一座墓碑上的人名。  
是父亲手机通讯录里五个人的名字中我唯一不知道的那个人。  
他的墓志铭已经不能用简短来形容了，因为只有一个字。  
光。

 

｛拾｝  
在漫长的人生中，他想要寻找一个人。  
我想，他现在应该找到了。  
他想要纪念的那个人，一直在他心中。  
不曾离去。  
———————————————end———————————————


End file.
